Tortured soul
thumb|right|A tortured soul in [[2409.]] thumb|right|Tortured soul in [[Boreth's orbit.]] A tortured soul was levitating Fek'Ihri creature, and found among the lowest ranks of the Fek'Ihri Horde. The Fek'Ihri tortured soul resembled the more commong hordling and enslaved hordling, appearing like a beast-like Klingon with spindly arms and long claws. Unlike other ranks of the Horde, tortured souls could also be deployed in open space. ( }}) Appearance and specifications Head and torso of a tortured soul closely resembled those of a hordling. A tortured soul was hairless and lacked most of the lower abdomen and legs. While on a planetary surface or aboard artificial installations, a black cloud wavered around the lower abdomen. In space, tortured souls appeared as translucent apparations, glowing orange, and without the wavering cloud. The tortured soul lacked garments. Its black skin otherwise turned into scaly body armor on the flanks and around the upper torso, protecting the shoulders. Long, dagger-like teeth were shown through the usually open mouth, which dominated the face and nearly overshadowed the recessed nose. The eyes were of one color, not allowing a differentiation between eyeball and pupil. The customary Klingon head ridges were extended, ending in spikes, with squat spikes growing from the scalp. Hordlings appeared vaguely male. Like hordlings, the tortured soul did not bear arms and relied on their claws for melee attacks. For ranged attackes, tortured soul would shoot acidic black clouds at their opponents, in attacks called "piercing soul" and "agonizing presence". These ranged attacks were only available on a planetary surface or equivalent environment. In space, tortured souls could only deal phyisical damage, relying on their claws. The battle carrier was equipped to deploy tortured souls and fighters in space. ( }}) While similar in appearance and abilities to hordlings and enslaved hordlings, tortured souls had an edge over these due to their levitation and ability to fight in space. In physical strength, a tortured soul was weaker than the Fek'Ihri . ( }}) In the year 2017 of the Winter Wonderland, Q (Junior) based the tortured elf on the hordling, enslaved hordling and tortured soul. ( ) History In the year 8532 of Dominion Reckoning, the Female Changeling reported the discovery of the Klingons in the Masan Research Station log 8532.38, and that that their genetic material was suitable for a new cadre species to replace the Jem'Hadar. For their creation, the Founder based these Fek'Ihri on demons of Klingon mythology. Hordling subjects were subsequently left in storage on the station. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) In 2409, the Fek'Ihri Horde returned from Gre'thor and sacked the Praxis Belt and KDF Headquarters at Qo'noS. The Klingon Defense Force engaged the Horde and defeated them, including tortured souls. The assault was led by Fek'Ihri Horde leader D'Jar. Tortured souls were launched from the Kar'Fi-class carrier in Boreth's orbit. ( }}) An away team of the KDF fought their way through Fek'Ihri hordes at the Boreth Monastery, and into Gre'thor itself. ( |The Gates of Gre'thor}}) In the following years, this rank of the Fek'Ihri participated on boarding parties to sabotage the Klingon Fleet Starbase, led by the saboteur Chieftain V'Zmar. ( ) In 2410, a combined Alpha Quadrant Alliance and Jem'Hadar Vanguard team led by Founder Odo and Captain Kira Nerys were attacked by Fek'Ihri revived from storage on the Masan research station. This is when the Allies learned about the origin of the Fek'Ihri. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) External link * category:ranks category:fek'Ihri category:fek'Ihri ranks